1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to sewing machines, and more particularly to an electronic sewing machine suited for embroidering a workpiece.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional sewing machine typically includes two different cam mechanisms, one for imparting lateral jogging movement to a needle and the other for feeding a workpiece or cloth. These two cam mechanisms must be used selectively to provide a desired stitch pattern. It is for this reason that formation of a complicated stitch pattern requires cam mechanisms of a complicated structure. Such complicated cam mechanisms are difficult to manufacture.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,855,956 discloses an improved sewing machine wherein digital information of needle swing position for each stitch of a predetermined stitch pattern is stored in a static memory or ROM. This information is, then, read out by addressing the memory with the output of counter which counts up pulses from a pulse generator driven in timed relation with the sewing machine and so adds one pulse for each stitch made. There is, however, a disadvantage to this system in that a large capacity is necessary for storing many different stitch data.